The Most Wonderful Dad in the World
"The Most Wonderful Dad in the World" is a song fom The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning. It is based on "The Most Beautiful Girl in the World." It is sung by E.G. Daily as Olivia Flaversham and Malcolm Jamal Warner as The Reformed Ratigan when they are on the karaoke stage in the Mouse London Mini-mall. (Transcript) LYRICS: *Olivia: Could you be The most wonderful dad in the world? It's plain to see You're the reason that I am alive When the day Turns into the last day of all time, I can say I hope you'll still be here in my life (As Olivia sings this part, Bill The Lizard starts bobbing his head along to the music. Peewee Pete, miffed by Bill's mushiness, gives him a stink eye.) *Olivia: And when night Falls on me & I cry tears of fright, I know you'll...wipe them away And tell me that it will be all right (A touched Hiram cries tears of joy, hearing Olivia's beautiful song about him. Basil offers him a handkerchief, with which Hiram dabs his moist eyes, smiling tenderly at Olivia.) (Olivia is still singing on the stage.) *Olivia: Could you be The most wonderful dad in the world? It's plain to see You're the reason that I am alive [Oh, yes, you are!] (Fidget is walking by himself through the mall.) *Olivia: How can I Get through days When I can't get through hours (Fidget looks down on the floor, & he picks up a ticking golden pocket watch, with an engraving that says "CECELIA GREEN".) (Fidget appears to sigh. He wonders if he will ever find true love.) *Olivia: Oh, no - I can try But when I do, I sometimes feel devoured (Fidget, still holding the watch, gazes into a mirror, where he sees his reflection turning into the menacing image of him grinning wickedly as he breaks into the window of the Flavershams' toy shop (stock footage from the first movie).) (Upon seeing the image of his evil self, Fidget flinches. Then Fidget looks back at his reflection, which is back to normal.) *Olivia: So devoured Almost feel Like a frail little flower (Fidget sighs again. It appears that no one will ever be able to love an ugly criminal bat like him.) (Fidget stares wistfully at the watch in his hand, then sighs again.) (Fidget then walks back down to the karaoke stand.) *Olivia: But when you come... To pull me through I can rest Eased at each passing hour (As Olivia continues singing, Bill, John, & Max have gotten totally swept up in the song. The three good thugs start bending their bodies, waving their arms, & clapping in rhythm. Soon, Bartholomew, Manchester Maurice, Old Blind Joe, Jaywalk James, Peewee Pete, Gunsmoke Gary, Terry, Thomas, Snotty Sam, Miriam, Olga, & Walker all do the same.) (Basil, Hiram, Arden, Cousin Timmy, Cousin Tina, Cousin Samantha, Ratigan, Fidget, Dr. Dawson, & Mrs. Judson begin to clap & move, too.) *Olivia: The most wonderful dad in the world? It's plain to see You're the reason that I am alive Could you be The most wonderful dad in the world? It's plain to see You're the reason that I am alive Oh, yes, you are! (Olivia notices that Ratigan is not with the others.) (Ratigan appears by Olivia, placing a hand on her shoulder, & smiling sweetly at her.) *Ratigan: And if the stars ever fell one by one from the sky,'' I know for sure that you won't be too far behind Your only child, she's got no reason to ever be shy This only child, she looks to you for peace of mind (''Olivia & Ratigan sing in a duet, as the three good thugs, Ratigan's former thugs & the Baker Street Family continue to dance along.) *Olivia & Ratigan: Could you be you be The most wonderful dad in the world? It's plain to see to see You're the reason that I am alive Could you be you be The most wonderful dad in the world? It's plain to see to see You're the reason that I am alive (As the song ends, the audience applauds wildly.) Category:The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning Category:Songs